How Very Unfortunate
by FlutterbyButterfly
Summary: At times the world can be a cruel and sinister place, but trust me when I say, there is more good then bad.please review. Chp.5 is up!
1. An Intruding Introduction

Hey guys, this is my first Van Helsing story to go up, and I hope you enjoy it. Remember, reviewschapters...so please review. Thankies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing in general, I don't own Gabriel, Carl, or anyone else except my own creations.

* * *

Well, it seems you have come upon my tale about doom, pain, and destruction along with good humor and light drama. Whether it is accidental or by the order or suggestion of another I commend you for coming and reading up to here with out clicking upon the "back" button and exiting this introduction. Those who did are going to miss quiet a bit.

Well that is their own fault.

This is a simple story about a simple woman with complicated bad luck and a knack for getting into the stickiest of situations. Now I am trying my best not to revel the story itself, on the order of the Order. They don't even want this story to be told, for in their eyes it is a shame and embarrassment...this is coming from a group of hermits living in the basement of a church making pointing objects for destruction of evil beings. And they say I have problems.

So as I was saying, she gets into problems and the people she comes across attempt to make it better but due to her bad luck, it only gets worse. Whether the thought of this is amusing to you or just plain sad I commend to you again for not exiting this page.

But I'm running out of time to tell you to leave while you still can because this story is filled with tear-jerking moments and times when you wish you have shot yourself while you had the chance before you started reading and what you thought would happened didn't and your so mad that you could shoot someone so you decide on yourself...you and my shrink have something in common.

So I will begin this story with the warnings written above, and pray for those who have read this far and are planning to move on to the next page.

It begins in England, on September 17th 1889, at 7:30 and 45 seconds....and it's raining.

Already a bad start.


	2. An Annoying Allocation

Hey, be nice, this only the beinging but I promise Van Helsing, Carl goodness next chapter, so lets begin. remeber reveiws-chapters and don't worry-this is NO mary-sue.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Van Helsing (i wish i did) or anyone esle except my own creations.

* * *

Is it not completely amusing when the last thing you want to have happen happens and at possibly the worst time possible? To some perhaps but at this moment it was causing one person a great deal of anger, irritation, and stress. Amazing how all these things can come from one persistent umbrella. The square by the Tower of London it's self was empty as a slightly short, brown haired, green eyed girl fought with no avail with a black umbrella which insisted on opening all the way, as in, become somewhat the shape of a tulip. Needless to she was not in the best of moods as she walked clumsily while throwing the umbrella into the street, where it was run over a heavy carriage ending it's miserable life.

London itself was still awake as people went about, minding their own business as the young woman grumbled, making her way down the street. Clouds blocked the moon (crescent, 2nd week) as dog barked in the distance. Wrapping her dark brown coat tighter around her petite body, Nicole watched as people chattered about this and that and who was cheating one whom and what was now in fashion. Honestly it sickened her how people depended so much on other people's help in things. Time and experience had taught her that help from other's only leads to more work for her.

And experience had also taught her that not watching where you were going would indeed cause you problems also as she rubbed her forehead where it had just hit a lamp pole. Now it was easy to say she was royalty angry but this was a daily thing, a fire here, and fall down the stairs there, if she was lucky (which she's not) she'd get though the day with out having to see the nurse at the convent in which she lived in.

By now said convent was in view, which connected to the towering Cathedral in London, which now looked more like the palace in a nightmare then a house of God. Speeding up a bit Nicole went thought the gate and attempted to pass through to the dormitory's with out being noticed, but of course that was a lost cause as a hand laid on her shoulder causing the poor girl to jump in surprise.

Spinning around she came face to face with Sister Ruth the sort of Leader Nun at the convent who frowned at Nicole. "my dear, now where have you been, wet, late, and without telling a nun?" she asked as Nicole frowned.

"but I told Sister Mary that I was going for a walk" Nicole stated, making Sister Ruth's frown deepen.

"I'm sure you did" Sister Ruth said, leading Nicole by the shoulders away form the dormitories and towards the main building. Shoulders slumped Nicole let herself be lead though the door, down the hall , and into the Bishops' office where he sat reading the next mass's Readings. He looked over his spectacles as Nicole and Sister Ruth entered the room.

"ah, finally found her did you?" he said. Placing down the papers and beaconing Nicole to come forward.

"you may Leave Sister Ruth" He said, as the nun nodded and shut the door behind her, he motioned for Nicole to sit down in the chair in which she did, not before tripping over it's leg and slamming her elbow into the desk.

Whimpering, she sat down as the Bishop shook his head.

"bad day?" he inquired as Nicole shrugged/

"you could say that" she answered as the Bishop laughed slightly, but stopped clearing his tough.

"Nicole it has come to my attention, that you have been having a few problems lately, and been causing problems lately" he began as Nicole leaned back in the chair frowning.

"so I have decided to move you to another church and another's care" he finished to which Nicole shot out of her seat.

"not again, I just got here only a month ago and I'm being moved Again!!" she exclaimed as the Bishop nodded.

"I'm sorry, but your problems are now out of my leagues to help you" he told her, motioning for her to sit down again. Frowning she obliged.

"pray be, where am I going this time?"

"Italy...Rome to be exact... and the Vatican to be even more exact" he told her and she frowned.

"you leave in two days and I suggest you start packing today" he told her, watching her intently.

"I am sorry...but I think they will be able to help you" he said as Nicole shrugged, stood up and left the room.

Groaning as she made her way down the hall, her heels clicking against the stone floors. She went to her room and shut the door, getting her dress caught and yelled.

"why me? Why is it ALWAYS me?"


	3. An Worried Worry Wart

Hey, please be gentel with this chapter, it was written in like fifteen minutes.But I hope you enjoy it. If I don't get more reveiws, chapters won't come so quikly. R&R

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Van Helsing period characters and all....but I do own my people.

* * *

The carriage bumped lightly across the cobblestone path as the driver chided the horses to go faster. Inside said carriage sat Nicole grumbling as she tried to find a position in the cramped carriage that would keep her from either hitting her head on the low ceiling on the misfit carriage, or slam herself against the side of the chipping wood walls. The weather itself was nothing but gloomy with angry grey storm clouds and whistling rain drops that pattered on the top on the carriage.

Leaning back into the purple seat, Nicole ran a hand through her darkish brown locks of hair which stopped a tad bit below the shoulders. It seemed to get more and more difficult to relax, and the pain that resonated in her backside was not helping. In taking a deep breath she laid silent, the only sound coming form her old pocket watch.

Tick...tock....tick...tock

* * *

Carl rushed from station to station in a wild bout of skittishness. All around monks from Tibet to Istanbul, England to Israel were working on various types of trinkets and weapons of destruction. Smoke had risen to the ceiling and Carl was in trouble. Being one of the most absent minded people on the face of the earth, he had miss placed a vital item to help with a new mission.

Biting his lip he rummaged trough towers of papers and folders, along with scattered bolts and unidentified liquids contained within flimsy beakers. Whining to himself, his fingers threw things here and there, many hitting numbers of passing members of the order (in the name of Allah what is wrong with you?!). Sighing in defect his worry was replaced with surprised as a hand landed on his shoulder causing the poor Friar to jump.

Spinning about he faced the grinning face of Van Helsing who chuckled at the look on the Friar's face which was pure I-almost-peed-myself sort of look. Shaking his head, Van Helsing stepped back from the Friar and looked about the area of destruction.

"now what happened here?" he asked as Carl composed himself and licked his lips.

"nothing...nothing at all Van Helsing" he said, continuing on his failing quest for the item which he was looking for.

"lot something?" Van Helsing inquired as the Friar whimpered lightly.

"well....w,w,well Van helsing...see it seems I've miss placed....something" he said as Van helsing sighed.

"it's not me who's going to be angry Carl" he said lightly as Carl whimpered even more.

"I know, I know Van Helsing" he cried as he gave up, looking as if in a moment he will be sent to the gallows. An speaking of the gallows, at this moment as blur of red appeared in front of them causing Carl to jump once again.

"Car...Cardinal Jinette" Carl said as the Cardinal ignored him.

"Van Helsing...I though you would have left by now...no matter...it's good you're here." The Cardinal said, speaking more to himself then to Van Helsing who looked expectantly at the Cardinal.

"I have a different task for you...and speaking of tasks I better tell the nuns she's arriving...and speaking of nuns, Carl are you finished with the item?" he inquired as Carl swallowed very loudly. But before he could answer the Cardinal was waving him off.

"I better go and tell Sister Angus to meet the girl" he said as he walked off leaving both Van Helsing and Carl completed cufuzeled.

* * *

Please reveiw, thankies,


	4. An Daunting Discomfort

hey, sorry that this chapter is so short(lots of homework and such...and I have a life gasp yes I know it's a surprise)but the next one will be longer I promise with lots of Carl. It will be his shinning moment in that chapter. So i hope you enjoy. R&R.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Van helsing or anyhting except Nicole.

* * *

Tick....

Tock.....

Tick.....

Tock....

The old rusty pocket watch continued it's mindless and annoying ticking within the silent carriage as it's passenger stared out of the foggy window at the most extraordinary and daunting sight. The Vatican stood before her, just outside of her dingy carriage, looming over her, and to her, mocking. But of course only she would look past it's wondrous beauty and see it's dark side. The side of having the worse sense of direction. The very thought on walking around that building it's self was enough to make Nicole cry. The memory of getting lost in her very own uncle's library (which was extremely tiny mind you) , and the humiliation after when she called an old, hag of a woman when she was 11 "mama" by accident and almost being kidnapped while helping an old man cross the street (no questions would be appreciated) was sending her up the wall.

But then the dreaded call of the driver telling her to get out snapped her back to her reality and forced her to swallow her fears and step out.

But mind you even this little task proved difficult as her foot landed on the old, breaking wooden step, that it seemed her very little weight could not sustain. But that was after her coat got caught on a lose nail, causing her to not only falling from the lack on a sturdy step, but if it weren't for that pesky nail she might have landed on her feet, but no, she landed hard on the stone ground. But this was a daily thin for her, and standing up she straightened herself and faced that figure now speeding towards her.

As the figure drew nearer, she realized in was in fact a blur of red, that made the shape of a slightly pudgy man. Frowning the figure slowed down and stopped but two feet from her, causing her to shrink back a bit at the sight of his expression. Pure annoyance.

Straighten his shoulders he looked her over and frowned.

"I'm am Cardinal Jinetter, I presume your journey was not eventful" he stated more then asked but interrupted Nicole as she was about to answer.

"either way you are late. Now follow me" he told her, beginning to walk away as Nicole, as quickly as she could, gathered her small leather bag and followed the quick Cardinal towards the Vatican with dread being the only thing on her mind...and the fact that her face we really starting to hurt.

* * *

I hate that Cardinal damn him. ah yes and I want to thank dear dear Random-Battlecry for all your lovely support, thank you and please 


	5. An Eavesdropping Educate

Hey everyone, yeah I know it's be a while, I've been sick and lots of homework. Be nice about this chapter....i did it very quickly. please r&r

Disclaimer: i don't own ANYTHING......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carl leaned against his worktable letting lose an heavy sigh mixed with agony and exhaustion. Around him, trinkets and gadgets littered the top of the creaking table more then ever. For the past hour he had searched his little section from top to filthy bottom and come up with nothing. Of course this only irritated him a little. If anything it made him fear the inevitable lecture that was sure to from the oh-so-haughty Cardinal in due time.

Sighing again he removed his helmet that was covered with magnified glasses and a variety of miniature work objects like little crew drivers, screws and well it was made of a sort of metal covered by what seemed to be a thick sort of leather that had been beaten into a fine seemingly soft looking protective cover from the special hat that the friar placed down onto the model of a head with great care.

All around him, fellow inventors, metal workers, alchemists, doctors creating were medicines and people who seemed to have absolutely no purpose but to run around following orders or sitting by the corner a the only table not littered with things plating cards, were hustling a bustling as usual and Carl found this for the first time to be a tad annoying especially with the persistent headache that was slowly growing in the side of his head, where the temple became the most hated place in his body.

Rolling his shoulders, he made his way through the maze of tables and chairs, trying not to push anyone or cause a disturbance, but of course this was Carl, and for the first time in the history of the Vatican, Friar Carl, great inventor of the Vatican had NOT caused any bodily harm to anyone as he made his way to other side of the chamber.

Finding himself quiet proud of….himself, he grinned his Chester cat grin and went through on the many trick doors that led back to the Vatican and away from the secret Chamber of the Knights of the Holy Order.

The Church itself was quiet and Carl found himself realizing just how tired he was. Running a hand through his squire hat cut, he did not bother stifling his over done yawn. But said yawn was cut short at the sound of the cardinal's voice.

"D…dammit" he whispered, as he hid behind one of the massive columns and held his breath.

From the sound of it the cardinal was not alone as another pair of footsteps followed his through the church and through the door by the alter that lead towards the nun's convent.

"well, I wonder who that could be" he said to himself.

"what's this? A friar eavesdropping on a man of the church, how low will you go Carl?" a voice said behind him, causing said poor friar to jump almost out of his skin. He whirled around to face Van helsing who was looking down at him with a mock look of outrage.

Grinning sheepishly, Carl stuttered "I….I was not….eavesdropping…I simply…..they weren't _saying_ anything anyways" he concluded in a defensive matter as Van helsing chuckled. This Carl found irritating, not in a angry way, but in embarrassing way because now he felt incredibly silly.

For what reason he did not know.

All he did was hide from the Cardinal, they were not saying anything.

So technically that is NOT eavesdropping, because not words were exchanged.

But Carl, being Carl, kept his hypothesis to himself and turned making his way down the aisle of the church in his skittish walk.

"I'm going to read up on…something" he said as he made his way quickly before van helsing could comment. To which Van helsing did not do, except shrug and leave the church towards the Chamber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so, there you go. sorry for the longggggggg wait


	6. An Surprising Sleeping Quarters

There we go, another chappie. Hope you enjoy it...okay....okay

Desclaimer: I own nothing......and it tears me up inside

* * *

Their footstep echoed down the hall, as Nicole struggled to keep up with the Cardinal, her heavy bag slipping off her shoulder now and then. Between the time that she had arrived and now (which was about five minutes) neither her nor the cardinal had uttered even one syllable, and the silence was beginning to really unnerve her. Silence never was something she was comfortable with, and the echoing of their footstep only unnerved her even more. She yearned to yell something out like "blubber" or "tweet" but then again, she was walking with one of the most solemner and irritatingly stiff men she had ever encountered is the whole of her life. And it was slowly beginning to make her want to slap him with a dead fish to.

But deciding that slapping the Cardinal with a dead form of sea food would be a bad idea, she settled for thinking about it. A smile grinned crept onto her features as she thought about the look on his face. The shock, horror, and unsightly goop that would drip off his face was enough to make her grin grow to a full smile. And it was almost enough to pick up her mood….almost. But her mood dropped to the hard stone cold floor once the Cardinal opened the door to what would apparently be her room for the time she would spend here.

Now mind you it was not _horribly_ dreadful, just _slightly_ dreadful. The door itself opened with an unsightly creak and crank as the cardinal open the wooden door and motioned for Nicole to look inside. The floor was stone of course, with a very small woven mat near the small wooden bed that looked like it had seen much better days. The bedspread was an awful grey color that matched the entire room, that seemed to revolve around that certain color. No pictures hung on the walls, only a wooded cross with a brass figure of Jesus on it that hung above the bed. Oh and one small window on the left wall on the room, that shone enough light into the room to make it seem almost livable in.

Nicole could feel that any moment her jaw would disconnect from her head and drop onto the floor in she did not close her mouth soon. Slowly she entered the room, and tripped slightly on the mat, and the Cardinal looked on.

"this will be your room" he stated, as if she hadn't figured that out already "this is the Nun's convent, so no yelling, singing, or unsightly dancing is allowed on these premises, do you understand?" he asked her as she nodded slowly, eyes still traveling the room.

"good" he said crisply, and nodded to her "mass is in two hours, if you wish, and I would suggest, that you go" he told her and left the room, closing the door behind himself, and leaving Nicole to stand there, wondering why God hated her enough to stick her in this God-forsake room.

Dropping her leather bag onto the floor she wandered over to the bed and sat down on the mattress, only to jump back up from a surprising pain in her backside. Eyebrows knotted in confusion she looked down at the bed and patted the bedspread with the palm of her hand. Her hand wandered the area where she had sat down till she felt a spring under her hand. Literally. Her hand even bounced a bit as she tapped the area. Inwardly she groaned and ripped the bedspread off the bed and threw it onto the other side of the bed.

And again she groan. There, through the mattress, in all it's glory, sat a spring with it's tip turned up.

-well that would explain the prick- she though to herself as she pushed the spring down with her finger and decided that she' leave it for later. Right now all she wanted to do was wander about and find something to do. So placing the bedcover loosely on the bed, and open the door and left, and turned left down the corridor.

Once again she was greeted by the sound of echoing footsteps and almost started to hum, but remembered the Cardinal's rule about singing and decided not to take the chance that humming feel under the category of singing. She walked for about ten minutes till she arrived at what seemed to be the Church itself. She had seen it briefly already and was thrown backwards by it's extravagant buttresses and gold lining.

"oh my" she murmured to herself as she walked down the make walk while still looking up and did not see till she was to late when she ran into some poor soul who was stuttering.


End file.
